


It's Okay That You Need Me

by kingdomkeeperofthelibrary



Series: When Words Aren't Enough [1]
Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Alzheimer's Disease, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-16
Updated: 2016-02-16
Packaged: 2018-05-21 02:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6034921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary/pseuds/kingdomkeeperofthelibrary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We're strong enough for this, I need you, it's okay that you need me" Eve faces an unexpected trauma when she calls her parents, and Flynn does his best to comfort her, despite her protesting. Title and work inspired by Rachel Platten's "Superman"</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Okay That You Need Me

**Author's Note:**

> So from the moment I heard this song, it gave me all the Evlynn feels possible. It works from both of their points of view, but especially from Flynn's, so I decided to write a fic! Enjoy! Trigger Warning: This discusses loosing someone to Alzheimer's Disease.

Flynn was gathering the last of his things around the apartment he and Eve shared, getting ready to head to the Library for the day. Suddenly, he heard Eve talking from the living room. 

“You didn’t tell me it had gotten this bad Dad” Something sounded wrong. He moved slowly down the hallway. “Alright, alright. Just keep me posted. I love you too. Bye” Flynn heard her voice crack and now rushed towards the sound. 

He found Eve standing by their couch, frozen in one spot, her cellphone hanging limply by her side. He’d never seen her like this before; she looked ashen, lost. 

“Eve, what’s wrong?” He moved closer to her and watched as her body shook slightly. 

“That was my parents” She looked down and squeezed her eyes shut. Flynn watched as a tear trickled down her cheek, a rare sight. “They called to talk about dinner this weekend and when my dad put me on the phone with my mom, it took her a while to realize who I was” 

“What?” Flynn wanted to comfort her immediately, but he was shocked himself. Eve had told him her mother had Alzheimer’s, but the last they spoke of it, she said it hadn’t progressed that far yet. They were planning on having her parents meet him that weekend.

“I don’t know” Eve stammered. Her breathing was growing rushed and frantic, and her hands shook more and more with each word. “I didn’t know it was this bad yet. I mean I guess I should’ve expected it; the disease works like that, and the changes can be that sudden, but, I just wasn’t ready”

Flynn rushed forward and wrapped his arms around her. She may be his guardian, but it was his job to protect her too. Now he had to protect her from a horrible pain, a pain that he couldn’t take away, a pain he wished he could understand. When his mom was taken from him, it wasn’t like this; this had to be unbearable. 

_If I could take away, half of all your pain, I’d take the worst of it, and carry you, like you carry me._

Eve was sobbing now, he felt her body shake in his arms with each cry, and with every one he held her tighter. 

“I’m so sorry Eve” he said. He felt tear s building in his own eyes as he hurt for her. 

“It’s fine, it’s fine, I’m alright” she lied, pulling away from him and wiping the tears from her eyes. “It didn’t take her that long to recognize me. She knows who I am. It’s fine. We have to get to work”

_You say that you’re alright, when tears are in your eyes_

“Eve” he shouted. “We’re not going to the Library right now!”

“What do you mean? They need us, the clippings book…”

“The other Librarians will handle it” He rubbed his hand in small circles on her back. “You can’t go out into the field like this: your guard’s down it’s not safe. I can’t go because you need me, so they’ll handle it”

“Yes Flynn, but I can’t need you right now. The Library’s more important than…”

“No it’s not” he interrupted. He felt awful hearing her say that. He was the one who’d planted the idea in her brain. From the moment they’d first kissed, he’d put the Library above their relationship for more than a year. It’d taken him too long to realize the truth, and now he’d added unnecessary confusion to her life. 

_I know I’ve been gone too much…but I’m here, I’m here and I’m listening_

“I know I ran a lot Eve” he continued “And that I always acted like the Library was the first priority, but if all that running taught me anything, it’s that nothing is more important than this” He waved his finger between the two of them. 

“But…”

“You need me Eve; it’s okay. I need you all the time, and now I’m here when you need me”

_We’re strong enough for this, I need you; it’s okay that you need me_

Eve let herself sink into Flynn’s embrace, resting her head against his chest. He buried his face in her hair and pressed a kiss against her scalp. 

“I’m sorry Flynn” she muttered. “You shouldn’t have to do this. I’m supposed to be the rock. I don’t break like this. I’m the Guardian, I’m a soldier I have to be strong I can’t just…”

“Eve!” Flynn urged, cutting her off for the third time. “Don’t be ridiculous, everyone is entitled to breaking now and then. What you just went through was hard, and you weren’t ready for it. You’re supposed to cry, you’re supposed to be angry and upset and confused. You can do all of that, but you don’t have to do any of it alone, because you have me” 

He looked down and stared at her trembling hand as he slowly laced their fingers together. He brought them up to his lips and gently kissed the back of her palm. 

_Rest your eyes now take my hand, even heroes fall down now and then, you can let it go_

“I love you” Eve whispered. 

“I love you too.” Flynn replied, staring at his girlfriend with pure and complete adoration. He’d never felt so right with anyone before. “Just tell me what I can do to help you through this”

There was a moment of silence where no one said anything. He didn’t know what Eve was thinking about, but she didn’t move from his embrace. She buried her face in his chest and stayed there, even as she started to talk again. 

“We could just lie down in bed and cuddle for a while. I’m not sure if I wanna talk about it, but…maybe” she muttered. 

“Then that’s what we’ll do” Flynn replied. He turned and led her towards their bedroom. They walked slowly, and she leaned her head on his shoulder on the way there. 

“Thank you Flynn” she whispered. “You really don’t have to do all this for me”

“Sure I do” he said. “That’s why we have each-other Eve: so neither one of us has to hold all the burden all the time. Librarian and Guardian: we protect each other from, and help each other through everything: that’s how it works. And as long as you have me, that’s always how it’s going to be” 

_You don’t have to be Superman, you don’t have to hold the world in your hands, you’ve already shown me that you can, don’t have to be Superman._


End file.
